1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable structure for a hand tool, and more particularly to a structure being able to adjust an operating length of a shank.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional extensible torque tool comprises a rod member having a series of longitudinally-spaced transverse grooves defined in one flat face thereof A tube member has an interior complementary with the rod member. The rod member telescopically engages with the tube sleeve and is in non-rotative relationship with the tube sleeve. The tube member has an aperture defined therein and extending therethrough. The tube member has a ledge formed thereon and located adjacent to a side of said aperture. A sleeve is disposed around the tube member in the region of the aperture. The sleeve has an opening defined therein and is longitudinally slidable on the tube member between two positions. In the first position the opening overlies the aperture and in the second position the opening overlies the ledge. A spring strip disposed axially on the exterior of the sleeve. The spring strip has a substantially W-shape bend which is intermediate the ends thereof and extending downwardly through the opening in the sleeve. A roller is engaged beneath the bend. When the sleeve is in the first position, the roller is biased by the spring strip to snap into one of the transverse grooves in the rod. When said sleeve is moved to the second position, the roller is biased to ride up upon the ledge.
The conventional extensible torque tool provides for adjusting the rod member. However, the transverse grooves which have to be formed on the flat face of the rod member are not able to apply on different types of tools. The rod member is not able to rotate relative to the tube member, which causes the inconvenient operation. Therefore, the conventional extensible torque tool is impractical.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional extensible torque tool.